Reila
by TehTayuChan224
Summary: Reila is the new girl in Bathory. What happens when she meets two boys on her way to school on her first day? Will she ever find out what the dark figure was that she saw floating down from the tower? Rated T just in case lol
1. Chapter 1

I'M SORRY! XD This story is gunna really suck, I can tells x/ It's my first time publishing one of my fanfiction stories. I always write them...but for my own entertainment XD I has an over reactive imagination. Sorry if you don't like it, but if you like it, then great! :D I take no credit and I do not own any of the characters and blah blah blah -_- you know, thats a great way to take down someone's self esteem. EFF YOU SOCIETY AND YOUR COPYWRIGHT ENFRINGEMENT (sp? lol) ....THINGIES!!!! - ; ahem. anyway. here ya go x]

HOLY CRAP LOOK ITS A LINE THING VVVVVV woah.

* * *

Reila was a new girl at Bathory High, and tomorrow is her first day.

I had moved from Missouri about a week before and still had no idea of how to get to the school. I was walking down streets trying to find the school around midnight. I always used to take a walk in the middle of the night. It was just so relaxing, it made me feel open. I was walking when all of a sudden, I heard a sound. It sounded like...a boy...crying. I couldn't tell where it was coming from, so I attempted to follow it. I got to the one tower in the middle of the town. I thought I was hearing the crying coming from above me...at the top of the tower. It's not like I could get up the tower, so I decided I would wait for whoever it was to come down.

About half an hour later, I noticed a dark figure peaking out over the edge of the tower. It climbed out and began floating down. I couldn't tell what it was, it was just like a blob slowly floating down the side of the building. A shadow veiled its face, for the figure had a black hoodie on with the hood up. Once it hit the ground, I gasped. Apparently it heard me, and it appeared to quickly turn towards me and then run in the opposite direction. I ran after the figure, hiding every time it turned to look back. When the figure slowed, it went inside a house...I was now on a street that is right around the corner from the high school. Lucky me! The only bad thing is, who's house was the figure entering? I hope the people living in there know that its there...what if it tries to hurt someone?

That was when I did just about the stupidest thing ever.

I began walking towards the house and walked up the driveway, stepping up the steps of the porch. When I got to the door, it was still half way open from the figure running inside. I slowly and quietly walked inside the house. When I entered, I noticed the kitchen to the left and the living room to the right. Nobody was in these rooms, and small night lights were on in some places of each room. I snuck over to the stairs. I was startled because of the creaking sound that the first stair made when I stepped on it. I paused in my tracks, listening for movement as a result of the loud sound waking someone up. Once I was sure nobody was awakened, I continued up the stairs and looked into all of the rooms. In one room, I found a woman sleeping and no dark figures that were visible. The one room was empty so I went in to look, but it wasn't there either. I was extremely scared once I reached the last room because I knew that if it wasn't in those rooms, it would be in that one.

I eased the door open, millimeter by millimeter...conscious of any noises in hearshot. When the door was finally open enough for my head to peek in, I saw the figure of a boy lying down on the bed. No mysterious shadow figures lurking anywhere, just the sleeping boy.

I guess whatever it was jumped out the window or something. Oh well, as long as it's not causing harm to this family. I decide that it would be best if I go home. It's 2 in the morning, and 4 hours of sleep isn't the best for the first day at a new school. I somehow figured out the way back to my house, snuck in the front door, crept through the house, and plopped down on my bed and fell to sleep right away.

It was 6:30 in the morning and I woke up to my mother rubbing my back. "Sweetie, it's time to get up and get ready for school" she said with a smile on her face. I groaned. That is definitely not the best thing to say when your daughter who had only gotten four hours of sleep is just waking up. 'Urhgfhghgh." I buried my face in my pillow, thinking that somehow, it would cancell school for the day.

I decided to stop complaining, because obviously it won't help anything. I got up lazily off of my bed and shuffled my way down the stairs, too tired to lift my feet. When I got into the kitchen, the smell of delicious bacon and over-easy eggs and toast sent me into a euphoria of amazing...ness. I immediately woke up and ran to the table, ready to endulge in my breakfast.

Once I was finished eating, I brushed my teeth, got dressed in my favorite outfit and did my hair. My outfit of choice; a Dir En Grey slim fit band tee with baggy girls tripp pants and my demonia combat boots. My hair, white bangs-- with every other hair the blackest black you could ever find in hair dye.

I grabbed my backpack, kissed my mom goodbye and stepped out into the sunny atmosphere of Bathroy. Ugh.

Once I got about one block down my street, I noticed two boys walking down the side street and towards me. The one had dirty blonde hair and a plain white tee shirt and jeans on. The other boy...hehehe ... black straight shiny hair, a black hoodie with a vampire smiley face on it and tripp shorts. :3 What a find!

The one boy walked up to me and introduced himself as Henry. "And that kid over there is Vlad, would you like to sit at our lunch table? I know how hard it is to find somewhere to sit when you're new and you don't know anyone."

"Oh, of course! Thank you so much! By the way, my name's Reila." I replied...a little too enthusiastic? I think so..heh...

"Sure thing, hun. And it's nice to meet you, Reila. We'd better get walking though." said the mysterious, dark boy standing behind Henry.

"Hah, yeah probably." I said, looking at his eyes. I swear they just flashed purple. I must be seeing things.

We got to the school after a nice walk, we got to know each other a lot more. These two guys are really awesome, and I'm really glad that I met them because if I didn't, I probably would't have any friends at the school at all. Based on my observations and based on what Henry and Vlad told me, the school is full of preps, jocks, and the occasional punk.

I found that my locker was right next to Vlad's. Lucky me! This might not be too bad after all. I didn't have any morning classes with Vlad, but I had health with Henry. We sat in the very last row of seats right next to each other, and laughed our asses off whenever the teacher tried to say "gonads".

Right after health class we had lunch, my favorite period (I like to eat, okay? I'm fat on the inside!). When I walked into the cafeteria, I heard Henry yelling my name and I saw him waving his arm (jeez this kid was like spazzing or something) from the other side. Vlad was sitting across from him, and the only empty seat was next to Vlad. My god was I in a good mood.

I waved back to Henry and made my way over to the table carrying my bagged lunch. It consisted of left over chinese food from the night before. Pork egg rolls, sweet and sour chicken, white rice, the works. And don't forget the chop sticks, of course.

I sat down and began eating my lunch when I noticed that Vlad had red kool aid, and I forgot my drink. I asked him if I could drink some, but took it before he could answer. I had almost started sipping on it when he started yelling at me not to drink it. Was this kid a germaphobe or something? I took the bottle away from my mouth and slowly placed it down on the table, apologizing for my early actions. To my relief, he wasn't mad. He seemed thankful and happy actually.

* * *

Period 9;

Period 9 was the geometry class with some teacher who's name I couldn't remember from my schedule. I walked in and saw Vlad sitting in the back corner, so I took the seat next to him.

"Hey, how has your first day been so far?" "Really good actually!"  
"Well this teacher is going to ruin that for you soon enough." He said jokingly.  
"Damn, I hate when that happens. Haha, is she a tough teacher?"  
"Yeah kinda, but I don't really hate her. Shes alright. I'm sure you'll do fine." He said, smiling at me.  
The teacher walked in. She was young, really pretty, and seemed pretty upbeat. Maybe this won't be too bad.

By the end of the class, I was ready to crawl in a hole. Six pages of Geometric Proofs for homework, due the next day. At least I didn't have any homework for the rest of my classes.

* * *

I was at my locker when I heard a familiar voice next to me.  
"Hey Reila, do you want to walk to my house with me and Henry?" "Oh hey Vlad! Yeah but do you mind if I stop by my house on the way real quick? I want to drop some stuff off and check with my mom."  
"Sure thing! Henry and I will walk you there then we can all walk back to my house."

We left the school in a group of three, and headed towards my house.

Five minutes later we were standing on my porch and entering my house. Turns out, my house isn't that far at all from the school.

"Hey mom? You here?"  
"Hey honey, how was your first day?"  
"Amazing, I already made two friends and I was wondering if I could go hang with them."  
"Sure, where will you be?" She then walked into the living room and I introduced her to my new friends.  
"We're going to be hanging at Vlads house if thats okay." "Yep, that's fine with me. Are your parents going to be home Vlad?"  
"Oh, I live with my aunt. And yeah she had the day off of work today so shes staying home and relaxing."  
"Okay, text me if you're going anywhere Reila and be nice to Vlad's aunt!" "Okay okay mom." I said jokingly. "Thanks, bye!"

We left my house and began the walk to Vlad's house. I wonder what happened to his parents and why he lives with his aunt...

We got to the house after walking about four blocks and then making a left. There was something about his house, so familiar...but I couldn't remember how. I had just moved here after all.

When we got in the house, we were greeted by someone named Nelly who I'm guessing is Vlad's aunt.  
"Aunt Nelly, this is Reila. Shes new here so Henry and I are helping her out a bit." Yep, it's his aunt. Haha. "It's nice to meet you, Reila. Do you want anything to eat? I just made some cookies! Vlad and Henry usually eat them all up so I made extra this time." "I'ts nice to meet you too, Nelly! And oh, no thank you, I appreciate it but I had a LOT for lunch today."  
"Alright I understand, I'll have some here in the kitchen in case you change your mind" Nelly said, with a heart-warming smile on her face. With that, we went up to vlads room and the boys immediately turned on the gaming system.  
I asked them what game they were playing. "Race to Armageddon 3!" was their reply. I used to play that game with my old guy friends where I used to live. They noticed the excitement on my face.  
"Do you wanna play?" Vlad said to me, looking in my eyes with a smile that made my heart melt. All of my emotions felt like they were swirling in a storm, and on one side I wanted to barf up my guts, but on the other side I felt more amazing than I've ever felt in my life. And I had no idea why I was getting that feeling either. But I smiled back at him, and reached my hand out for the extra controller. The game started and Vlad and I kicked Henry's ass. Then, it was down to Vlad and I. After about 2 minutes, I was winning! Vlad seemed discouraged yet impressed. And finally, a good 10 minutes later, the game ended and I had won.

Henry went on a long rant about how Vlad must've let me win, because he could never win against him and since I'm a girl I'm OBVIOUSLY not as good at video games as him. After Henry's rant finally seemed to come to an end, Henry's mother called, wanting him to come home. He couldn't get a ride home because Nelly went out to the store and his mother's car was broken down, so he had to walk. Vlad and Reila walked with him so that he wouldn't have to walk alone. On the way to Henry's house, he kept shooting Vlad these weird looks. Vlad looked back at him as if he was annoyed with whatever Henry was indicating. When we finally got to our destination, Henry hugged me goodbye and gave Vlad one last glance. "Ughh, Goodbye Henry." Vlad said with a sigh.

We started walking back to Vlads house but he stopped me.  
"Do you wanna go for a walk?" he sounded really nervous, in the bad way, not the 'OHMIGAWD I'M SO EXCITED TO ASK HER OUT' way.

"Yeah of course" I replied with a reassuring smile. Whatever this is about couldn't be that bad. We took a left on the next corner and then walked straight untill we were in front of the old tower. The same tower that I had been at the other night, and the same tower a dark figure floated down out of. And that was when I remembered how I had seen Vlad's house.

* * *

My mind started racing. What if...no. It couldn't be. When I had walked into Vlad's house to check in case the figure was causing harm to the family residing there, Vlad was fast asleep in his bed.

But the look in his eyes told a different story.

"Hey Vlad, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah go for it, what is it?"

"Well the other night I was down here, the night before school. And it was around midnight, I saw a figure that was in the top of that tower, and a moment later it began to float down. Do you have any idea what that could have been? Have you seen anything like that before here?"

* * *

**Vlad's POV**

I can't tell her tonight, it's to soon. But this feeling that she gives me... I feel like I have to tell her. Everything. I feel like I can trust her and that she won't run away like so many others have. But I'm scared.


	2. Aw how cute :

Chapter Two

[Vlad POV continued]

Oh I would love to tell her, don't take me wrong. But with my luck, things would go the way they always do when I decide to tell anyone my secret. And then I get anxious and nervous and I babble on and on and try to explain things, only to make it all worse. But this is absolutely the one person I am not about to lose. Of course all the other times I didn't want to lose the person, but this time I'm making things happen, and things are going to go my way whether that's a good thing or not. And honestly, it probably isn't a good thing, because this requires keeping the hugest secret to possibly ever exist from the girl that I was secretly inevitably in love with. So I absolutely could not let this one go. So I had to come up with an excuse and fast.

"It must've been an owl or some sort of bird, I'm sure that's it." I said, in a tone that I wasn't too sure of.  
"No, it was far too big for that...it was really freaky and I'm actually scared to even be here because I feel like it might come back. I don't know why but I get this gut feeling of it whenever I'm around here..." she replied in a hushed tone.  
"Reila, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about," I lied. "just stick with me and you'll be fine. But we should probably get you home now okay?" "Alright." She said while looking around trying to catch one more glimpse of the 'mysterious shadow'.

We began the walk home when I saw a flash in the corner of my eye. I look over to where I thought it came from, to see a figure quickly hide behind a tree. Eddie Poe, obviously. He's definitely not the most subtle person in the world.

"Eddie, quit hiding. Just go home." I said without having looked behind the tree.  
"That kid is pretty obnoxious, isn't he?" said Reila, loud enough for Eddie to hear. I laughed and nodded my head in response. "HEY! I am not!" yelled an annoyed Eddie from behind the tree. He emerged and, as usual after a night of stalking me and being caught, came up to me. "I'm still on to you, monster boy." He claimed, wagging a finger in my face. This infuriated me. I quickly swatted it out of the way and grabbed his wrist, then slammed him up against the tree he had just been hiding behind. "Look, Eddie. You have NO idea what you're messing with, and I honestly don't think you want to get yourself involved. You don't know shit, so just back off, unless you want to lose your 'camera hand'."  
All he could do in response is stare at me in pure horror. Then all of a sudden, he said "Your eyes did it again. Stop trying to convince me there's nothing different about you, because I know there is. And I WILL find out what it is. You know you wouldn't break my hand." --the worst part is, I knew that was true. I'm too nice and I've been injured by many bullies in my lifetime enough to know how a simple injury such as a sprained wrist or a bruise could be so degrading and harmful to your self confidence. I let go of his arm and let him separate from the tree I had pinned him against. He looked at me and smirked. At this point, I knew I was basically powerless against him. And I mean sure, I can easily fight off some evil thing like a hunter or D'ablo, but this was different. This is a fellow student who could easily tell his parents "Vlad beat me up!" or something, and I'd get suspended. "Tell me, Vlad, if you're not different, then what are you getting so defensive about?" he asked in an oh-yeah-WHAT-now tone. "Well it's quite annoying having some kid with a camera following you around snapping pictures of your every action." I said back, clenching my teeth and my fists. "Oh yes, I'm SURE that's it." he mocked. "Eddie, just go home. This is all so stupid. You're just going to get BAD attention from this."  
"I don't CARE what kind of attention I get, I just want to be noticed for once. Enjoy the rest of your night while you can, Vlad." He said as he started walking away, but not before taking one last picture.

"Vlad, what was that all about?" Well, crap. I forgot Reila was right behind me the whole time.  
"Oh it was nothing. Eddie has some obsession over me for some reason, that's all." She gave me that oh-yeah-sure look, she definitely didn't believe that excuse.  
"Uhm, alright. If you say so." And after that, we walked in silence for about 5 minutes. She eventually broke it though. "You know, Vlad, if there's something wrong or something going on or anything you can tell me. I'm a very trustworthy person." She looked at me with pleading, almost sorry eyes. I could easily tell she knew something was going on. It was written all over her face. I thought for a few moments.  
"Maybe some other time okay? I've just got a lot on my mind lately. But things are fine, I think. At least they're going to be." But that didn't sound convincing at all seeing as my voice was wavering towards he end. I was hoping she didn't notice, but she did. "Look, I'll be patient and wait for when you're ready to tell me, but keep in mind that everyone needs help sometimes. It's not something to be ashamed of." "I know. And I'll tell you when I'm ready, don't worry. Sometimes it's hard for me to accept help but sometimes it isn't. I'll be sure to come to you if I'm ever ready though."  
"Alright, sounds fair. Uhm, but I think we took a wrong turn..." she said. I looked up and found us by The Crypt. I must've subconsciously wandered in this direction somehow. We were both extremely distracted with thoughts I'm sure. The Crypt was closed and there was absolutely nobody there, so we headed back. Great, an even longer awkward walk.

After about 15 more minutes of walking we made it back to Reila's house. We sat on her front porch for a bit. I didn't even notice that she had put her head on my chest, and that we were holding hands and cuddling on the swing on her porch. I looked down at her and noticed she had fallen to sleep. Thank god it was a weekend. I pulled out my phone and texted Nelly to tell her I'd be sleeping at Henry's house. Seeing as Reila's parents weren't home, and wouldn't be for the week, why not stay there for a bit? Once I got an approval text back, I picked her up and brought her upstairs to her room where I layed her on her bed, and snuggled in next to her. Man, I think I'm falling for this girl.

The Next Morning-

I woke up and found myself exactly where I had been the night before. I had been begging myself that it wasn't just a dream. And thank god it wasn't, because that was the best night of sleep I've ever gotten. I looked next to me to find nobody, but when I looked around the room I found that Reila had woken up already and was on her computer looking something up. I used my powerful eyesight to see what she was looking up. On the search engine she was on, I saw she had typed in 'purple eyes'. Oh god, something must've happened last night that I didn't know about...but I should probably pretend like nothing's happening. I shifted and she must've heard, because she spun around, yelled "OH, HEY!" in a shocked voice, closed the website she was on and fell off her chair. It was basically one big spazzy movement. It made me laugh pretty damn hard, seeing as shes so freakin adorable. "Hey" I said back with a chuckle.  
"Haha don't you laugh at me" she said. She was still sitting on the floor where she landed, rubbing her head where she lightly hit it on the table next to her. I got up and sat behind her, cuddling her while sitting on the ground. I nuzzled her neck a little and she giggled, but then tensed. She has to know.  
I kissed her cheek and then backed off a few inches, leaning back and propping myself up on my hands. She looked at me with longing eyes. "What?" I said concerningly. I looked in her eyes for a few seconds before she responded.  
"Oh, it's nothing, sorry." (Me, thinking: yeah, uhm, no. That wasn't convincing at all haha. Nice try though)  
"What's wrongggg?" I said in an upbeat voice as I tackled her, pinned her on the ground and started ticking her.  
"It's nothing! Really." she said in between laughs and giggles. Then she leaned up to kiss me and I stopped torturing her into telling me what was wrong. Damn these women and their mind-controlling actions.


End file.
